when the rain stop
by jiyoo13
Summary: cerita ini hanyalah cerita tentang seorang Min Yoongi yang membenci hujan. cerita tentang air langit yang membawa kenangan buruk bagi Park Jimin. tentang keduanya yang merasa memiliki banyak kesamaan. tentang hujan yang mempersatukan mereka. dan saat hujan itu berhenti, mereka telah terikat. YoonMin/Yoongi X Jimin/GS for jim. don't bash.
1. prolog

cerita ini hanyalah cerita tentang seorang Min Yoongi yang membenci hujan. cerita tentang air langit yang membawa kenangan buruk bagi Park Jimin. tentang keduanya yang merasa memiliki banyak kesamaan. tentang hujan yang mempersatukan mereka. dan saat hujan itu berhenti, mereka telah terikat.

cerita ini bermulai ketika melihat keadaan seorang Min Yoongi. kacau. keadaan Yoongi terlihat sangat kacau. dengan lebam yang memenuhi wajah tampannya juga darah yang mengiasi rambut hitamnya, oh jangan lupakan luka sayatan yang berada hampir di seluruh tubuhnya. wajahnya memang tampan tapi auranya cukup tajam untuk menandakan bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang mudah bersahabat.

putra kedua keluarga Min itu memang orang yang kejam. tidak berbeda jauh dengan adik dan juga kakaknya, Min jihoon, adik perempuan Yoongi. sosoknya terlihat imut dan manis. tapi siapa sangka dibalik wajah manisnya itu dia perempuan yang cukup bar bar. sedangkan Min Kyuhyun, kakak lelaki Yoongi, seorang dokter bedah yang tak kalah rupawan dari kedua saudaranya. dia sosok yang disiplin. sangat disiplin malah, tapi kedisiplinan yang dimilikinya membuatnya tidak punya rasa toleransi. mungkin memang keluarga Min terlahir dengan rasa toleransi yang kecil.

keluarga Min sendiri adalah pemilik perusahaan terbesar di jepang. tuan dan nyonya Min jarang sekali pulang ke korea karena mengurus perusahaannya di jepang. Min Heechul, wanita cantik yang berhasil memikat hati Min Hangeng. namun apa daya jika mereka tidak bisa menjaga keharmonisan keluarga mereka. yang tanpa sadar, mereka telah membuat kekacauan yang amat besar.

Park Jimin, seorang gadis yang berusaha bunuh diri namun selamat berkat 'kepedulian' seorang Min Yoongi. Min Yoongi dan Park Jimin, dipertemukan dalam keadaan yang sama sama kacau. baik secara fisik maupun kejiwaan. bagaimana jika akhirnya Min Yoongi yang terlalu bergantung pada Jimin. dan itu semua karena hujan.

"Akan saya buktikan bahwa saya tidak se-pengecut seperti yang anda kira tuan Min"-Min Yoongi

"Aku akan pergi"

"Apa maksudmu Yoon?"

"tidak bisakah oppa tetap disini?"

"apa kau mau bunuh diri?"

"ya, asal tidak hujan"

-TBC-

just a prolog

Review, juseyo~


	2. bunuh diri

**Title : When The Rain Stop**

 **Cast : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, and other  
**

 **Pair : YoonMin  
**

 **Warning : GS, Typos, Drama-able  
**

namja itu berjalan santai di koridor apartemen sederhana yang selama beberapa bulan ini ia tempati. ia berjalan dengan segelas air yang berada di genggamannya. Namanya Yoongi, Min Yoongi. mata sipitnya terlihat kosong, tajam, dan sangat kuat. wajahnya tenang, namun picingan matanya seolah mengatakan bahwa ketenangan hanyalah omong kosong baginya. sudut bibirnya lebam. bahkan darah kering masih tercetak disana. rambutnya yang hitam legam sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat. auranya yang campur aduk, membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya akan memperhatikanya cukup lama, mencoba memahami walaupun tidak akan pernah bisa.

beberapa kali yoongi meneguk air di genggamanya. air yang sesekali ia ludahkan kembali karena bercampur darah. air yang hampir semua orang tidak akan mau tau dari mana asalanya. kerena bisa dibilang, yoongi mendapatkannya dengandengan cara "mencuri". dengan dalih ingin ikut mencuci gelas, ia mendatangi ahjuma yang yang tinggal berpura-pura mengguyur gelas itu, ia cidukkan(?) benda itu ke bak untuk mengambil air dari sana. kemudian, sampailah ia di koridor ini dan meminum air bak itu.

kemarin, saluran air di apartemennya diputus karena belum membayar tagihan selama dua bulan ini. itu gara gara kakanya, Min kyuhyun, yang belum juga mengirim uang bulanannya. hidup orang yang kabur dari rumah memang tidak pernah mudah. apalagi untukuntuk orang seperti dia, yang sudah tidak dipedulikan masih hidup atau tidak.

yoongi tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian saat ia dikeroyok tadi dia mengingat dengan baik bagaimana sensasi saat ia dipukul, ditendang, bahkan dibanting oleh sekelompok orang yang dipimpin oleh rival abadinya, seungcheol. alasanya? entahlah, menurut seungcheol, yoongi telah merusak mobilnya. yang pasti yoongi benar-benar menikmati rasa sakit yang diterimanya itu. aneh? tidak juga karena dari dulu yoongi selalu belajar menikmatinya.

lagipula, bukan itu hal utama yang membuat yoongi tertawa, tapi kejadian setelahnya.

"hmmmmphh..." yoongi berusaha menahan tawa yang hendak meledak dari belah bibir tipisnya. bagaimana tidak, saat ia sudah terkapar lemas, rivalnya juga sudah pergi, ia mendapati hal yang cukup aneh untuk terjadi di korea, apalagi di seoul. yoongi mengrenyit mencoba memahami apa yang dilihatnya saat itu. sejenak, rasa sakitnya terlupakan, berganti dengan rasa penasaran yang memenuhi otaknya.

bayangkan saja seorang gadis dengan pipi yang agak chuby dan rambut sewarna cokelat madu yang panjang menjuntai, sedang berusaha memasangkan boneka dari kain putih di dahan sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari yoongi. yoongi yang pernah tinggal di jepang tentu saja tau benda apa itu. itu adalah boneka penangkal hujan khas jepang. dulu neneknya juga menggantungkan boneka itu setiap kali bepergian.

tapi kan itu di jepang. bukankah aneh jika orang korea melakukannya juga? lagipula ini seoul, kota yang penuh dengan gemerlap kecanggihan, mana ada yang masih percaya dengan hal seperti itu? memangnya kenapa dia memcegah hujan?

sebenarnya yoongi sendiri tidak suka hujan. dan sepertinya gadis itu juga tidak suka hujan. karena rasa penasaran yang membuncah, yoongi memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya. sesi wawancara dadakan nan singkat itu masih terekam jelas dalam kepala yoongi.

"hei! kenapa kau menggantungnya?" tanya yoongi berusaha terlihat sesantai mungkin walau wajahnya sudah penuh darah.

"maaf, apa saya mengenal anda?" ujar gadis itu tak peduli dan tetap berusaha mati-matian untuk menggantungkan benda itu.

"ck, jangan gunakan 'saya' dan 'anda' denganku, jadi kenapa kau menggantungnya?" tanya yoongi masih penasaran dengan apa motif dari gadis ini.

"agar tidak turun hujan" jawabnya setelah berhasi menggantungkan boneka itu dan menatap yoongi tajam.

"memang kenapa kalau hujan?" oh, kurasa ini bukan yoongi yang biasanya. tentu saja, yoongi yang biasanya akan acuh saja dengan apa yang dilakukan orang lain selagi itu tidak mengganggunya.

"aku keburu mati sebelum bunuh diri" jawab gadis itu masih acuh seolah bunuh diri adalah hal yang sepele. tapi jawaban itu membuat kadar ke-ingin tahuan seorang Min yoongi meningkat drastis.

"kau mau bunuh diri?" tanya yoongi tidak percaya. masih ada ya yang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya secara paksa.

"ya, asal tidak hujan" gadis itu berlalu dari hadapan yoongi. meninggalkan sang namja yang menatap punggungnya penuh tanya.

yoongi meneguk kembali air di genggamannya sembari memikirkan kejadian tadi. sepertinya gadis itu memang mau bunuh diri hari ini. 'apa dia sudah mati? ia bunuh diri dimana ya? matinya seperti apa ya?' namja itu mengira-ngira.

yoongi sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar apartemennya. tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi untuk beristirahat. tapi saat tangannya hendak membuka pintu, yoongi tercekat. ketika suara merdu rintikan hujan menyapa pendengarannya.

'hujan, berarti gadis itu tidak jadi bunuh diri' batin yoongi.

-TBC-

aaakk mian aku labil ada pergantian tokoh hehehe.

Btw, review juseyo~


	3. hujan

**Title : When The Rain Stop**

 **Cast : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, and other  
**

 **Pair : YoonMin  
**

 **Warning : GS, Typos, Drama-able  
**

'hujan, berarti gadis itu tidak jadi bunuh diri' batin yoongi.

 **chap2**

Yoongi tersenyum, senyumnya yang paling tulus hari ini. yoongi berjalan perlahan memasuki kamarnya. niatnya untuk berbaring ia urungkan dan lebih memilih untuk duduk di dekat jendela kamarnya. memandangi butiran air bening yang turun dengan cantiknya diluar sana. perlahan, memorinya teringat akan sepenggal kisah tentang hujan. tentang dirinya yang perlahan mulai membenci eksistensi air langit yang disebut hujan.

 _*flashback*_

 _rumah bernuansa klasik itu sangat indah dipandang. sayang sekali, kehidupan penghuninya sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan keindahan rumahnya. yup, mereka sedang bertengkar hebat. ditemani guyuran hujan yang seolah ingin mendinginkan emosi yang meletup-letup sang pemilik rumah._

 _"pergi kalian" ucapan dingin penuh penekanan lelaki remaja di rumah itu tak membuat perubahan. bahkan semua orang hanya bergeming menatapnya. tak terkecuali seseorang berjas putih lengkap dengan stetoskop yang terkalung di lehernya._

 _"KU BILANG PERGI! APA ANDA BELUM MENGERTI JUGA UISA-NIM ?!" ucap namja itu sekali lagi namun bedanya kali ini dia membentak dengan penuh emosi._

 _"tapi yoon, kamu harus-" sang eomma mencoba memberi pemahaman namun ucapannya segera disela oleh yoongi._

 _"YOONGI GAK GILA EOMMA! YOONGI GAK BUTUH PSIKIATER!" yoongi sudah tak peduli dengan siapapun. termasuk adiknya yang kini menangis sesenggukan dalam pelukan kyuhyun._

 _"tapi dengan kamu berteriak seperti itu, seolah menjadi bukti bahwa kamu punya penyakit kejiwaan loh" ujar sang dokter lembut._

 _"JADI MAKSUD UISA YOONGI GAK NORMAL?! AKU NORMAL! KALIAN YANG GAK NORMAL!" yoongi kembali berujar dengan emosi yang tak kunjung reda._

 _"CUKUP MIN YOONGI! KAMU ITU SUDAH JADI BERANDAL! ANAK LIAR! SEKARANG JADI GILA JUGA HAH?! sama siapa kamu bicara di kamar tadi? SAMA SIAPA?! SAMA DIRI KAMU SENDIRI?! ITU YANG KAMU SEBUT NORMAL?!" ucap tuan Min dengan lantangnya._

 _"SAMA YOONJI! KALIAN BUTA YA! AKU BICARA SAMA YOONJI!" yoongi terengah setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu._

 _"appa, cukup appa selalu mengatur kehidupan yoongi, yoongi muak! yoongi bukan binatang yang bisa dipaksa seenaknya." lirih yoongi._

 _"kalau begitu, cukup turuti appa, appa hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu yoongi-ah, appa menyayangimu." ucap sang eomma._

 _"dengan menganggap anaknya sendiri gila? apa itu arti menyayangi di mata eomma?!" sangkal yoongi yang kini menatap nyalang pada sang ibu._

 _"che, binatang liar yang nakal" ucapan dari tuan Min itu tak ayal membuat semua orang yang ada disana menganga tak percaya, termasuk yoongi. Hell, binatang katanya?_

 _"yoongi, bisa apa memang kamu tanpa appa? selama ini appa yang membuatmu bahagia yoongi-ah" lanjut tuan Min dengan seringaian yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya._

 _"oke, akan aku buktikan, aku akan bahagia tanpa appa" yoongi mengatakanya dengan wajah yang serius. "akan saya buktikan, saya tidaklah se-pengecut seperti yang anda kira Tuan Min." lanjutnya dengan penuh penekanan pada setiap kata yang diucapkannya._

 _"aku akan pergi dari sini, sekarang juga" ucap yoongi dengan rahang mengeras dan wajah berkilat marah._

 _"apa maksudmu Yoon?" tanya kyuhyun yang tidak menyangka yoongi akan seperti ini._

 _"untuk apa aku disini jika aku diperlakukan seperti ini hyung?" balas yoongi dengan nada datar._

 _"oppa, bisakah oppa tetap disini?" kali ini Min Jihoon, galak begitu dia sangat menyayangi kakaknya. yoongi hanya mengusak rambut jihoon dengan sayang sambil tersenyum._

 _"aku akan mengantarmu" ucap kyuhyun dengan tulus. kyuhyun tidak hanya mengantarnya, dia juga menyewakan apartemen sederhana untuk yoongi._

 _"terimakasih hyung" ucap yoongi saat kyuhyun hendak pulang._

 _*flashback end*_

yoongi mengepalkan tangannya. menahan segala emosi yang kini mulai menguasai dirinya. perlahan, ia mencoba menenangkan diri. 'Yoonji, hari ini, Yoonji tepat satu tahun pergi ya' batin masih turun diluar sana, diiringi suara petir menggelegar yang memekakkan telinga.

yoongi berdiri. mencoba menggapai air hujab dari balik jendela kamarnya. namun tiba-tiba, yoongi limbung. napasnya tersengal. dia merasakan ketakutan, kerinduan, kebencian. tanpa sadar, ia berteriak. teriakannya terdengar menyeramkan, juga menyedihkan di saat yang bersamaan.

yoongi terkejut saat dengan tiba tiba, tangan putih nan kurus mengalung di lehernya. dia tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang memeluknya. emosinya mulai mereda. perlahan ia tersenyum dan menggenggam erat tangan yang memeluknya seolah tidak rela jika dia pergi. kepalanya mulai terasa sakit dan akhirnya yoongi pingsan.

-TBC-

anyeong! Kangen gak? /gak/

Aku minta maaf ada kendala jadinya slow update. Tapi akan aku usahakan update secepat yang aku bisa. Okelah

Review, juseyo~

Ps: yang mau tanya-tanya bisa pm


	4. balas dendam

**Title : when the rain stop**

 **Author : Jiyoo13**

 **Cast : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, And other**

 **Pair : YoonMin**

 **Other Pair : temukan sendiri /** seketika dibakar **/**

 **Summary : cerita ini hanyalah cerita tentang seorang Min Yoongi yang membenci hujan. cerita tentang air langit yang membawa kenangan buruk bagi Park Jimin. tentang keduanya yang merasa memiliki banyak kesamaan. tentang hujan yang mempersatukan mereka. dan saat hujan itu berhenti, mereka telah terikat.**

 **Warn : GS, Typos, Drama-able**

aku tau ini terlambat, tapi, cuma mau kasih tau. disini umur cast semua sama -kayaknya- (pengecualian jihoon, kyuhyun) dan (mungkin) cuma beda beberapa bulan, tapi nggak tau nanti kalau tiba-tiba muncul cast baru hehe.

 **Chap3**

"akan aku bunuh mereka!" geram seorang namja bertubuh atletis. rahangnya tegas, matanya memicing penuh amarah juga dendam. pria yang duduk di kursi sebelah kemudi itu mengepalkan tangannya, lantas menghantamkan kepalan itu ke dashboard di hadapannya, membuatnya berguncang. namja lain yang sedang menyetir menoleh dengan malas.

"kau pukul dashboard mobil ini sekali lagi, kau yang akan ku bunuh, namjoon" kata namja itu sambil tertawa.

"ck, kau juga, mau saja dipukuli sama, choi-sialan-seungcheol itu, dasar min yoongi bodoh" kilah namjoon.

sontak membuat ketiga orang lainya yang duduk di kursi belakang segera memberinya tepukan sayang di kepala.

"Yoongi itu sendirian, seungcheol bersama anak buahnya, jelas saja yoongi babak belur, dasar namjoon bodoh" ucap seokjin, sang tetua dari kumpulan ini.

"memangnya kau sendiri bisa melawan enam orang sendirian, dasar namjoon bodoh" ejek hoseok. pemilik julukan kuda dengan senyuman secerah langit malam.

"jadi yoongi hyung dipukuli seungcheol?" ini taehyung, anggota termuda, ter-jenius, dan ter-idiot yang pernah ada. rupanya dari tadi dia belum mengerti akan apa yang terjadi pada yoongi.

 **Yoongi pov**

 _hari ini, tepat setahun lebih dua hari sejak kepergian yoonji. aku menjalankan mobil milik kyuhyun hyung yang dipinjamkan padaku di jalan depan sekolah. bersiaga seperti tentara yang hendak berperang._

 _siang ini, aku dan keempat-shit gak kuat bilangnya-"teman" ku berencana untuk mendatangi markas rival sialan itu. padahal aku persetanlah, tapi mereka gak terima. kita berencana balas dendam siang ini juga._

 **Yoongi pov end**

"kira-kira, seungcheol sudah disana belum ya?" tanya hoseok. matanya menatap yoongi meminta jawaban.

"kayaknya belum, lagipula, serangan tak terduga akan lebih dahsyat" jelas yoongi.

"ah" hoseok tersenyum paham "kayak serangan Amerika ke jepang, di hiroshima dan nagasaki waktu perang dunia II itu ya? dahsyat memang" lanjutnya.

"eum, semacam itu lah, kayak giant nyerang nobita" tanggap yoongi acuh.

"bagus hoseok, lanjutkan, kaitin aja semua sama sejarah" ujar seokjin sambil menatap datar wajah hoseok, dan hoseok hanya menampakkan cengiran bodohnya. teman sebangku yoongi ini memang _history-freak_ banget. nilai matematika, fisika, kimia boleh aja berwarna mawar dan seperti tanggal G _unpowder Plot*, Guy Fawkes,_ tapi sejarahnya nyaris sempurna.

berkebalikan dengan yoongi yang sejarah selalu remedial tapi matematika nyaris sempurna.

"tunggu, tadi hoseok hyung bilang Amerika nyerang Kawasaki? mereka nyerang motor? apa gunanya?" sang jenius bin idiot, taehyung berkomentar.

sedangkan yang lain hanya memandang taehyung dengan tatapan blank seolah berkata 'nih anak jenius tapi kok bego banget'.

"Tae..." bahkan yoongi telah kehabisan kata-kata menghadapi temanya yang unik itu.

"udah lah, biarkan saja anak itu berimajinasi sesukanya, jadi namjoon bagaimana nanti?" tanya seokjin berusaha mengembalikan keadaan sebelum semakin kacau.

"eum, entahlah, lihat situasi" ujar namjoon, "yang pasti, aku usah bawa alat perusaknya, eh tae, kau bawa soju(gak tau mau ngetik apa) kan?" lanjutnya.

"eum?" merasa dipanggil, taehyung menoleh sebelum akhirnya mengangguk paham dan mengambil sebuah botol hijau dari jok belakang lalu menyerahkannya pada namjoon, "ini".

namjoon menerimanya dan meneliti isinya. hitam. yoongi ikut melirik. seketika namja itu mengrenyit asing.

"apa itu?" tanya yoongi, "soju di rumah appa tidak ada yang begitu" lanjutnya sambil menerawang mengingat sesuatu. ' _wine, vodka, bloody mary, bagaimana aku tidak mengingat benda yang tiap harinya menghantam kepalaku'_ batinya.

"apa...itu..." seokjin hendak menduga dengan wajah was-was.

"oh, kecap" ucap taehyung santai dengan wajah sok innocent.

"ap-apa?!" hoseok merasa shok dengan pemikiran absurd sahabatnya itu.

"kecap ya tae? eksotis" ujar seokjin. tersenyum miris merasakan keidiotan sang teman.

"hoi! turun" potong yoongi dengan nada kesal akan perdebatan tak berguna itu.

"eh, udah sampai?" tanya taehyung.

"dari tadi!" balas yoongi. mereka mulai menuruni mobil tersebut. namjoon membawa serta alat perusak yang dibawanya.

mereka melihat sekelilingnya, ternyata, seungcheol memang belum ada disana. berarti, mereka bisa menghancurkan tempat ini dulu sebelum bertarung nanti. mereka mulai dengan menghancurkan beberapa barang yang ada disana.

yoongi menyilangkan tangannya, mengingat sosok namja itu. kemarahan kemarin masih mengendap tebal. di matanya, seungcheol sama sekali tidak ada hebatnya. hanya namja sampah tukang tebar pesona.

 _"Heh! yoongi, aku tau siapa orang tuamu, kudengar, mereka sama-sama jalang ya? pantas saja anaknya bajingan seperti ini, hahaha..."_

hati yoongi seketika berdenyut perih mengingat perkataan seungcheol kemarin. ia kesal, marah, dan benci. namun ia tidak menunjukan raut kekesalan di depan teman temanya. justru ia malah menampakkan raut bahagia. tersenyum selebar yang ia bisa.

'aku bahagia tanpa bantuan appa, aku normal karena aku bahagia' batin yoongi.

"dia bodoh cari masalah denganku, yoonji" gumamnya sambil menoleh pada seorang perempuan yang menyandarkan kepala ke bahunya. yeoja ber-dress putih sepaha dengan renda putih, rambutnya ikal, wajahnya teduh, tersenyum kearahnya. mengangguk dengan anggun. membius yoongi dengan mata beningnya. yoongi merasa sedikit tenang.

'kalau saja yoonji masih ada, aku gak perlu melakukan ini semua, yoonji, kalau saja yoonji masih ada...' bisik hatinya miris.

"HOI! KALIAN NGAPAIN BRENGSEK?!" teriak seseorang dari belakang sana. mereka menoleh bersamaan ke arah sumber suara tersebut. dan menyeringai ketika mendapati seungcheol bersama teman-temanya.

"ho, udah datang ya, ucap salam dulu gih" ucap yoongi santai dengan nada mengejek.

"Keparat Min Yoongi! beraninya dari belakang, dasar pengecut!" balas seungcheol tidak terima, wajahnya memerah menahan segala emosi yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

"che, katakan itu pada orang yang beraninya keroyokan" namjoon dengan kata tajamnya memang benar benar.

"BANGSAT?!" junhui, salah satu teman seungcheol melayangkan tinjunya pada namjoon, tapi sayangnya masih bisa ditangkis.

"oh, santai bung" ucap mingyu, salah satu teman seungcheol, seraya menarik lengan junhui. bermaksud agar temanya itu tidak gegabah.

namun, saat junhui ditarik mundur, justru seungcheol melayangkan pukulan telak pada wajah yoongi hingga terjengkang.

bagai sebuah pernyataan perang, mereka mulai membalas pukulan itu. namjoon memukul seungcheol, seokjin memukul junhui, hoseok menendang seokmin, sedangkan taehyung menghajar mingyu dengan kecap yang dibawanya -ternyata kecapnya berguna juga.

yoongi? dia menjauh dari peperangan itu. mengambil sebuah botol dari jok mobil yang dibawanya. botol berukuran cukup besar berisi bensin (eung, aku gak tau, emang di korea pake bensin ya?). yang sengaja ia sisakan untuk ini.

 _'hoo, bunuh saja semua temanku, mereka rela bertaruh nyawa untukku, tapi kalau mereka mati juga gak ada pengaruhnya'_ batin yoongi sambil menyeringai.

"hoi, seungcheol!" serunya sambil membuka botol itu. sedangkan yang dipanggil membulatkan mata tak percaya ketika yoongi menuangkan bensin itu ke kaca depan mobil seungcheol.

selesai dengan pekerjaanya, yoongi menyalakan pematik yang ada di sakunya bermain main dengan api itu, dan melemparkannya di saat yang tepat.

"MIN YOONGI, JANGAN!" teriak semua orang yang berada disana. tapi terlambat, api telah melahap kaca depan mobil itu. bahkan seungcheol hanya bisa menganga tak percaya yoongi bisa melakukan itu. tidak merusaknya memang, tapi api itu mengambang, seperti dendam yoongi padanya, mengambang.

yoongi menyeringai, meninggalkan mereka (read: teman seungcheol) yang kini sibuk memadamkan api dengan kain basah.

 _'kalian bodoh, melakukan hal tidak berguna, asal kalian tau saja, memang aku, yang merusak mobil seungcheol'_ ucapnya dalam hati saat keluar dari tempat itu.

-TBC-

*gunpowder plot : rencana penyerangan Raja James I

A/N :

annyeong readers-nim, aku update lagi hehehe XD, nih buat kalian yang nungguin lanjutan ff ini (emang ada?).

aku update cepat loh. hohoho, ini udah cepet versiku XD, gimana? ini udah panjang kan?(iyain aja biar seneng akunya) sebenarnya ini udah selesai dari beberapa minggu yang lalu, cuma mau update kehabisan kuota /halah/

maap buat bang seungcheol yang aku nistakan XD. percayalah bung, hidup tanpa menistakan bias itu bagai sayur tanpa micin(?) kurang syedap vroh XD /lah/. dan alasan kenapa aku menulis soju pada cerita ini bukan alkohol, itu karena aku merasa alkohol itu identik dengan kesehatan wkwkwk.

btw, makasih banget buat yang udah baca ff gaje ini, makasih buat yang udah review, fave, and follow, saranghaeeeeee readers-nim.

oh, iya, disini ada yg baca ff sebelah? kalau ada, maapkeun mungkin tuh ff update kalau aku udah dapet hidayah(?) untuk melanjutkan. aku tau aku slow update. mianheeeeee~ jangan salahkan aku yang sok sibuk padahal gak ada kerjaan. salahkan saja virus WB yang mulai menyerang /paan dah/

eung, satu lagi kalian jangan panggil aku thor, author, kak, atau apalah di kolom review, panggilnya 'ji, jiyoo, dedek(aku masih kecil oke), panggil sayang juga boleh /plakkkk/ *ditampar reader* soalnya aku masih belum pantas menyandang gelar seorang author hiks /gw ngomong paan sih/

udah itu aja, review juseyo~

saranghae~


	5. dia ingin mati

**Title : when the rain stop**

 **Author : Jiyoo13**

 **Cast : Min Yoongi, Park Jimin, And other**

 **Pair : YoonMin**

 **Other Pair : temukan sendiri /** seketika dibakar **/**

 **Summary : cerita ini hanyalah cerita tentang seorang Min Yoongi yang membenci hujan. cerita tentang air langit yang membawa kenangan buruk bagi Park Jimin. tentang keduanya yang merasa memiliki banyak kesamaan. tentang hujan yang mempersatukan mereka. dan saat hujan itu berhenti, mereka telah terikat.**

 **Warn : GS, Typos, Drama-able**

 **Chap4**

 _Brakkkk!_

debuman keras itu terdengar ketika yoongi membanting pintu kamar mandi di sekolahnya, napasnya terengah, ia menutup (mengunci) pintu kamar mandi itu. yang untungnya bisa dikunci.

"hhhh...hhh...fiuh..." ia menenangkan napasnya yang tak beraturan itu, menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu usang yang berlumut. setelah merasa lebih tenang, ia berjalan menuju wastafel dan memandangi wajahnya di kaca yang ada.

dibasuhnya wajah lelah itu dengan air. dingin dan nyaman, itulah yang dirasakan yoongi saat air itu menyentuh kulit wajahnya. ia membasuh wajahnya lagi untuk merasakan dinginnya air itu, seakan air itu bisa menghilangkan bayangan mimpinya saat ia tidur dikelas tadi. ya, mimpi buruk. sangat buruk malah.

"Yoonji, bisakah kau kembali?" lirih yoongi dengan suara parau.

dia melihat yoonji. gadis itu, sedang tersenyum kearahnya. yoongi menggelengkan kepala, aneh.

kadang yoongi merasa heran, kenapa ia sering melihat hal-hal yang tak lazim seperti...kematian.

dipandanginya lagi wajahnya. apa benar ia tidak normal? mungkin kah? mungkinkah omongan appanya saat itu memang benar?

genangan air yang tiba-tiba menggenangi kakinya, membuyarkan lamunan yoongi.

 _'eh, air? apa ada yang lupa menutup keran?'_ batin yoongi sambil memandangi air itu.

tapi ada yang aneh di air itu. airnya tidaklah bening seperti air pada umumnya, ada cairan merah disana, awalnya sedikit, namun semakin lama semakin terlihat jelas. dan apa ini? darah? yoongi mengusap matanya, memastikan apa yang dilihatnya ini sekedar ilusi atau memang nyata? dan sayangnya itu memang nyata. dengan ia yang melihat sebuah kertas kecil. diambilnya kertas itu dan dibacanya.

 _ **Save this blood**_

 _ **let this be your forgiveness**_

 _ **PJM**_

yoongi bergidik membacanya. sebuah kertas yang ada darahnya mengapung di air berdarah dan berisi pesan kematian. sungguh itu mengerikan.

 _'ada yang bunuh diri?'_ batinya.

perlahan matanya mulai menatap penuh curiga dengan salah satu bilik kamar mandi yang tertutup. ya, dari sanalah air itu berasal. ia memberanikan dirinya untuk membuka bilik itu. walau sebenarnya ia takut. jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang saat ia sudah dekat dengan puntu itu. diputarnya kenop pintu sambil terus merapalkan doa.

 _'eh, tidak dikunci?'_

dan, ini dia, seorang gadis yang nyaris mati terpampang dihadapannya. urat tanganya terpotong. ia bersandar di sebelah bak kamar mandi yang airnya tak berhenti mengalir.

 _'gadis itu? sekarang ia benar-benar berenang diatas darahnya'_

yoongi awalnya bingung harus berbuat apa. ia tercengang, bersandar di kusen pintu yang terbuka sambil meremat kertas milik gadis itu. dia gelisah, takut, bingung, dan gugup. namun tetap terlihat tenang.

"kau... serius mau bunuh diri?" oke itu pertanyaan konyol yang langsung yoongi sesali sesaat setelah mengucapkannya. sudah jelas komponen bunuh diri berada disana. cutter, urat nadi yang terpotong, darah, orang yang sekarat. tapi yoongi sebenarnya juga ingin mendengar jawaban gadis itu akan pertanyaan konyol tapi berat itu.

perlahan gadis itu bergerak, dan yoongi tau dia bergerak. yang berarti dia masih bisa diajak bicara. interview sebelum mati? entahlah hahaha. entah kenapa yoongi masih menahan dirinya untuk menolong gadis itu. banyak hal yang ingin yoongi tanyakan padanya. termasuk apakah hidupnya ingin diselamatkan oleh yoongi atau tidak.

mungkin bagi orang lain hal ini akan terdengar aneh. tapi bagi yoongi tidak. toh dia juga sempat berpikir untuk bunuh diri. pernah juga terbesit di pikirannya tentang

'what that difference between life and death?'

"ya" oh ternyata gadis itu menjawab pertanyaan konyol yoongi tadi. matanya yang tadinya terpejam sekarang terbuka menatap yoongi. walaupun dengan suara lemah, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh yoongi. "kau menemukan kertasku?" lanjutnya .

yoongi tersenyum puas. gadis ini masih bisa diajak bicara. bersamaan dengan itu, ia mengamati wajah dan postur tubuh si gadis yang hampir bunuh diri itu.

 _'ah, benar dia gadis yang kemarin'_ batin yoongi.

"ya aku sudah membacanya" ucap yoongi sambil membuka kertas yang ia remat tadi, menunjukkanya pada si gadis. "forgiveness? kau pernah membuat kesalahan?" tanyanya dengan nada santai.

"ya, kesalahan kecil,..." jawab gadis itu lirih dan makin tersendat. disekanya air matanya dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah itu sehingga kini wajahnya pun terkena darah. yoongi yang mulanya tenang mulai agak gelisah melihatnya. menakutkan sekali.

"kenapa kau... tidak takut mati?" yoongi berjongkok menyejajarkan wajah mereka. menatap gadis di depanya dengan lebih intens. " kenapa kesalahan remeh seperti itu bisa membuat mu mati?"

 _Pyarr!_

"bukan kesalahan remeh!" ia cipratkan air berdarah itu ke muka yoongi. "ini bukan main-main..." gadis itu kembali sesenggukan. air semakin meninggi. yoongi bahkan bertaruh dalam hati, lebih dulu mana, gadis ini mati, atau banjir darah ini merembes keluar? dua-duanya tidak ada yang mending baginya.

"kalau begitu, kesalahan fatal?"

"..."

"oke, oke, jadi,...kau mau mati seperti ini saja atau kuselamatkan?" tanya yoongi saat pertanyaan pertamanya tidak dijawab. namun yang ditanyakan yoongi kali ini membuat gadis itu langsung mendongak dengan wajah kaget, tidak menyangka bahwa lelaki dihadapanya ini seaneh itu. jadi membiarkannya mati pun dia siap?

"sebaiknya kau pergi saja, sebentar lagi mungin aku akan mati, pergi saja..." ucap sang gadis.

yoongi dan gadis itu bertatapan. saling meyakinkan. yoongi tersenyum. ringan sekali. seolah ia adalah malaikat maut yang sudah terbiasa melihat kematian. yoongi belum juga pergi. mungkin ia berniat untuk menyaksikan hal ini sampai akhir.

"akh..." gadis itu mulai merintih lirih, mulai kesakitan.

yoongi bergeming. ingatan tentang yoonji berkelebat di pikirannya.

"kau punya saudara? pacar? teman?" tanya yoongi. nadanya meninggi secara mendadak. kenangan tentang yoonji membangunkanya kembali. kehilangan. apakah gadis didepanya ini pernah memikirkan bahwa orang yang ia tinggalkan akan menggapai-gapai ilusinya sendiri?

gadis yang sedang meregang nyawa tersebut mendongak sekuat tenaga. raut wajahnya berubah damai, mengejutkan yoongi.

"kau...tidak akan...memikirkan...hal itu...ketika kau...akan mati...karena pada akhirnya...kau hanya akan...sendiri...gak butuh...siapapun" ucapnya terbata dengan senyuman getir tergambar di wajahnya. "tapi...aku punya...kakak" lanjut gadis itu. napasnya makin tersengal.

"dia ba-ik...sekali...aku sayang dia...dia...juga...menyayangiku...tidak akan...meninggalkanku...tapi...aku yang akan...meninggalkannya" gadis itu tersenyum, menutup matanya perlahan, seolah ia siap untuk mati.

 _"yoongi-ah, orang yang kita sayang dan sang kita ada di mana-mana, dan mereka gak akan ninggalin kita"_

"sampaikan...surat itu...ke...dia ya" lanjutnya sambil menatap yoongi dengan senyuman manisnya.

yoongi melotot. bola matanya seakan bisa keluar. ini yoonji? yoonji-nya? mengapa mereka mengatakan hal yang sama? dan... senyum itu, kenapa mirip sekali? yoonji? hidup lagi?gak mungkin! tapi...

"yoonji...," bisiknya refleks. kepalanya sakit sekali. seperti mengingat sesuatu yang kepedihannya di luar nalar. sesuatu yang...sulit untuk yoongi ceritakan.

"akh.!"

 _Brakk!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

wkwkwk iseng pengen update hehehe. dan juga buat kalian yang nge-scroll sampe sini mungkin akan bilang "wtf" atau "shit, udah di scroll ampe bawah malah tbc" wkwkwk. kok ga bisa berhenti ketawa ya hahahhaha XD btw aku rasa sedih yang chapter kemaren gak ada jimin sih.

review juseyo~

gomawo~

saranghae~


End file.
